


COME&GET IT

by youtastelike_sunshine



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, chatfic, literally a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtastelike_sunshine/pseuds/youtastelike_sunshine
Summary: 7 idiots.1 chatroom.Oh boy.





	1. • usernames key •

bee_boi = [jaebum]

 

yeeted_laptop = [mark]

 

urright_imWANG = [jackson]

 

doremifaso_fckngdone = [jinyoung]

 

the_otter1 = [youngjae]

 

wakan_INotDo = [bambam]

 

wEsT_sIdE = [yugyeom]


	2. 1.

 

**bee_boi** : -_-

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : delete this

 

**wakan_INotDo** : wow im hurt yall cant be grateful 4 once

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : im sorry i wasnt aware it was fuckign thanksgiving

 

**wEsT_sIdE** : its thanksgiving? isnt it like???june???

 

**the_otter1** : yugyeom honey

 

**urright_imWANG** : guysguysguysguysguysguysguys

 

**urright_imWANG** : guess what

 

**wakan_INotDo** : nah

 

**urright_imWANG** : -_-

 

**urright_imWANG** : i made a limerick to commemorate marcc's existence

 

**yeeted_laptop** : please dont spell my name like that

 

**urright_imWANG** : ;-; do u wanna hear my limerick tho

 

**yeeted_laptop** : i dont think anyone does but we could always use some cheap entertainment

 

**wEsT_sIdE** : oof

 

**wakan_INotDo** : oOf

 

**urright_imWANG** : u guys suck

 

**bee_boi** : no u

 

**the_otter1** : jackson r you gonna recite ur fxcking sonnet or not

 

**urright_imWANG** : iTs A lImErIcK

 

**urright_imWANG** :

  marcc used to be thicc   
  and now hes a sticc  
  but hes still looking like a snacc  
  this entire groupchats on cracc

 

**bee_boi** :

 

**the_otter1** : thats beautiful

 

**urright_imWANG** : bless you my child

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : actually youngjae is my child and so are you

 

**bee_boi** : not this fucking shit again

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : i find it endearing actually

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : enjoy it while it lasts they're all gonna leave me soon ;-;

 

**bee_boi** : actually we're all in college and more than one of ur retard children are older than you so

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** :

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : first of all

 

**doremifaso_fckngdone** : bitch

 

 

_" **bee_boi** "has left the chat room._

 

 


	3. 2.

  
  
  
**wakan_INotDo** : do any of u have anymore of that medicine stuff

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : its called antibiotic cream but

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : yea i know i just feel uncomfortable usinf the word cream

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : like

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : i hate it so much

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : oh

 

_" **urright_imWANG** " and " **yeeted_laptop** " have entered the chat room._

 

 **urright_imWANG** : yo whered the cream go

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : uNcOmFoRtAbLe

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : why does everyone need it tho???

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : jinyoung

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : oh

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : he fukcing yeeted their asses off yesterday

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : that sounds mildly disturbing

 

 **urright_imWANG** : u know i gave a good spanking last night too ;) @yeeted_laptop

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : that sounds very disturbing

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : no you did not get out

 

 **urright_imWANG** : ;-;

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : no like physically

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : why tf are you in my room???

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : yuggies get the popcorn this is gonna be good

 

 **urright_imWANG** : im right in front of you why are you talking through text ;-;

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : dont want to waste my energy

 

 **urright_imWANG** : so u can scream my name later? ;)

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : nah so i kick ur sorry ass later

 

 **urright_imWANG** : ಠ_ಠ

 

 **urright_imWANG** : why r you so mean

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : idk why r you such a pervert

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : oOf

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : popcorns done

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : dont add salt we already got enough right here

 

 

 


	4. 3.

  
  
  
**wEsT_sIdE** : merry xmas everyone!!!

 

 **bee_boi** : its not december

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : haha i got u

 

 **bee_boi** : ???

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : april fools!!!

 

 **bee_boi** : its not april either

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : dangit

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : i already pranked everybody cover me

 

 **bee_boi** : oof

 

 **bee_boi** : ur on ur own good luck

 

_" **doremifaso_fckngdone** " has joined the chat room._

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : why are all my socks pink???

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** :

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : cancer awareness month

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : its june???

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : dangit

 

 

 


	5. 4.

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : hey do u wanna do that thing

 

 **the_otter1** : what thing

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : that cliche thing where we all put pictures of our faces in the group chat and then the rest of us just go "OMG UR SO HOT"

 

 **the_otter1** : i have no idea what ur talking about

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : its not fair ;-;

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : the only picture of my face on this groupchat is that cursed picture

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : and the only reaction i got was "what is that"

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : whyyyyyyyy ;-;

 

 **the_otter1** : yeah but why would we post pictures of ourselves if we already know what we look like

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : ;-;

 

 **the_otter1** : post a picture of urself if you want idc

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** :

 

 **the_otter1** :

 

_" **the_otter1** " has left the chat room._

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : ;-;

 

 


	6. 5.

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : can we all make a silent rule that we will absolutely kNoT make an entire chat dedicated to how much of a sunshine uoungjae is

 

 **bee_boi** : agreed

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : agreed

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : y tho

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : because he is absolutely kNoT a sunshine

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : like seriously how do people hear that laugh and kNoT instantly think

 

 **bee_boi** : "illuminati"

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : "devil spawn"

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : "summoning of satan"

**  
**  


_"_ **_the_otter_1_ " ** _has joined the chatroom._ **  
**

 

 

 **the_otter_1** : hey guys! \\(^-^)/

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : oh hey youngjae

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : **lucifer**

 

 **the_otter_1** : what???

 

 **bee_boi** : nothing

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : we were kNoT talking about u

 

 **the_otter_1** : ok???

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : can u not spell the word "not" like that

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : why

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : does it make u uncomfrtoable

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : maybe

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : does it remind u of all the nasty abo fanfics u read all nite

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : maybe

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : i mean no

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : can we have another unwritten rule

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : can we all agree that we will not have rando private chats with one or more people and talk secretly about deep stuff or how we're secretely sexually attracted to a certain person in the group chat and then have the entire group chat try and push them together into a relationship and then when the two people finally get together they announce it in the group chat and not in person because why not and then everyone in the groupchaf will be like "finally u owe me 50 buckaroos yugyeom" and then the two people will be like "wait when did u guys bet??on us??" and then for the rest of the groupchat the couple will continuously make sexual inneudos with little emojis made out of parentheses and the rest of the groupchat will be like "eW get a room" there's more  that's the short version but u guys get the idea

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** :

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : that was very specific but yeah i can drink to that

 

 **the_otter_1** : me 2

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : thx

 

 


	7. 6.

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : aight guys its jaebums bday what we gonna do

 

 **the_otter_1** : u do realize that he's in this groupchat right

 

 **bee_boi** : hi guys

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : shit

 

" **wakan_INotDo"** has blocked " **bee_boi"** from the groupchat

 

 **urright_imWANG** : wow nice thinking

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : im sorry i panicked

 

 **the_otter_1** : how would u feel if all ur friends blocked u on ur bday ;-;

 

 **urright_imWANG** : this is not a time for empathy youngjae

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : true but just saying i know what it feels like to have your friends leave u on ur birthday

 

 **the_otter_1** :

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : ;-;

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : not everyone has snakes 4 friends

 

 **the_otter_1** : aw mark thats so sad ;-;

 

 **urright_imWANG** : **this is not a time for empathy youngjae**

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : anyways what we gonna do its already noon

 

 **the_otter_1** : surprise party???

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : boring and unoriginal

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : just a party???

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : boring and unoriginal

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : go out to eat at his favorite restaurant???

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : boring and unoriginal

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : scare the crap out of him

 

 **wakan_INotDo** :

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : now we're talking

 

 **urright_imWANG** : guys i have the best idea ever

 

 **urright_imWANG** : listen up

 

 


	8. 7.

 

 **bee_boi** : that was the worst idea ever

 

 **urright_imWANG** : says u

 

 **bee_boi** : what kind of friends sneak into ur apartment and pretend to be burglars

 

 **urright_imWANG** : wow so ungrateful

 

 **urright_imWANG** : do u know how much those ski masks cost

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : actually there a 7 for 7 sale but

 

 **urright_imWANG** : bee grateful jaebum ur friends each spent a dollar on u

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : thats more than ur worth

 

 **bee_boi** : —__—

 

 **yeeted_laptop** : i personally liked taking all his stuff

 

 **bee_boi** : u guys suck

 

 **the_otter_1** : we returned all of it tho didnt we

 

 **bee_boi** : this morning i had to drink coffee from a bowl

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : yugyeom i thot i told u to put the fuckign cups back

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : payback

 

 **bee_boi** : i literally asked him if i could borrow a pencil yesterday and he said YES

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : and then u LOST IT

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** : IT WAS M E C H A  N  I  CA      L

 

 **urright_imWANG** : oOf

 

 **the_otter_1** : sorry jaebum but u just cannot lose someone elses mecahnical pencil

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : u just can't lose  them in general

 

 **doremifaso_fckngdone** : cause then some nasty brat is gonna pick it up

 

 **wakan_INotDo** : hey guys i just found this really cool mechanical pencil

 

 **wEsT_sIdE** :

 

 **the_otter_1** :

 

 **bee_boi** :

 

 **yeeted_laptop** :

 

 **urright_imWANG** : "sOmE nAsTy BrAt Is GoNnA pIcK iT uP"

 

 

 


End file.
